Schlange und Löwin
by Nesthaekchen
Summary: Fiona Devill kommt im fünften Schuljahr unseres Trios nach Hogwarts. Genau wie Harry, Ron und Hermine kann sie Draco Malfoy nicht ausstehen, muss aber mehr Zeit mit ihm vergringen, als ihr lieb ist. Dies hat ungeahnte Folgen, weswegen sie sich entscheiden
1. Prolog

Die Idee für die Story fiel mir ein als ich überlegt habe, welche Geschichte ich gerne mal lesen würde.  
Keine Ahnung ob es so was in der Art schon gibt, wenn ja habe ich sie nicht gelesen.

Alle Figuren die ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern und Filmen kennt gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir.  
Ich verdine mit meiner schreiberei auch kein Geld.

Reviews, ob gut oder schlecht, sind jederzeit erwünscht. Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß mit dem kurzen Trailer, den ich geschrieben habe um euch schon mal einen Vorgeschmack darauf zu gebn was kommt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolog:

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren steht am Gleis 9 ¾  
‚Na dann mal los Fiona, auf nach Hogwarts.'

Draco Malfoy rennt in Fiona rein: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Ich bin Harry Potter." Harry gibt Fiona die Hand.

_Was ist wenn man sich kennt, ohne es zu wissen?_

Die Hogwartsschüler sitzen in der großen Halle und hören dem Sprechenden Hut zu.

Draco steht Fiona gegenüber: „Devill, den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört…bist du ein Schlammblut?" er grinst fies.

Fiona und Draco stehen neben einer wütenden Professor McGonagall: „Da sie unser Thema so gut beherrschen können sie ja bis nächste Woche gemeinsam einen Vortrag darüber halten!"

„Ich habe genauso wenig Lust diesen Vortrag mit dir zu halten wie du!" schreit Fiona Draco an.

Blaise Zabini sieht Draco fragend an „Gefällt die dir?"

Fiona und Draco stehen in einem Besenschrank: „Kannst du mir mal sagen warum du mir hilfst wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst?"  
„Weil du mich sonst verpfeifst, Schlammblut!"

In der großen Halle ist eine Art Disco: Fiona tanzt mit Harry.

Hermine zeigt auf Fionas Unterarm: „Wo kommen denn die Kratzer her?"  
„Das war irgendeine Katze…"

Draco sitzt auf einer Bank, Fiona steht vor ihm: „Du bist ein eingebildeter Lackaffe, der glaubt jede ins Bett zu kriegen!"  
„Sagtest du jede?"  
Fiona nickt. Draco zieht sie zu sich runter und küsst sie.

„Manchmal ist sie so komisch." Murmelt Hermine.

Während dieser Aussage ist Fiona zu sehen, die sich mit einem Taschenmesser den Unterarm auf ritzt.

_Was ist wenn man nicht mehr weiß was man fühlt?_

Pansy steht neben Draco: „Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo du warst?"

Hermine sitzt neben Fiona: „Ich glaube du liebst ihn!"

„Harry, ich muss dir was sagen."

Draco beobachtet Harry und Fiona, die sich umarmen.

„Weißt du was dein Problem ist Potter?" Draco und Harry sind zu sehen „du musst immer alles haben!"

_Was ist wenn man weiter geht als man will?_

Fiona ist im Becken des Vertrauensschülerbads: „Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das mein erstes Mal war?"

„Ihr verheimlicht uns was!" sagt Ron zu Fiona und Harry, Hermine steht daneben.

„Du musst dich von ihm Trennen!"

Draco funkelt Fiona böse an: „Warum musstest du nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Man hört Dracos Stimme, während Fiona mit aufgeritzten Unterarmen im Klo der Heulenden Myrte sitzt: „Lass die Finger von ihr!"

„Die werden sich nie verstehen!"

_Was ist wenn es aber nötig ist?_

Nesthaekchen präsentiert:

Schlange und Löwin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ist das vieleicht ein Review wert?

eure Nesthaekchen


	2. Fiona Devill

Ich habe bei dem Kapitel sehr oft den fünften Band zu Rate gezogen, weil ich die Abläufe nebenbei so behalten möchte wie J.K.Rowling sie geschrieben hat. Sollten euch Textstellen bekannt vor kommen, habe ich die aus dem OdP übernommen.  
Bei dem Hutlied müsst ihr euch bitte J.K.Rowlings OdP zu Rate ziehen ;)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

1.Fiona Devill

Fiona Devill betrat den Bahnhof Cings Kross.  
Sie sah sich um und steuerte dann auf die Gleise neun und zehn zu. Ihr Ziel war das Gleis 9 ¾ von dem aus man nach Hogwarts kam.  
Sie zog also ihren schweren großen Koffer, dem sie ein paar Rollen verpasst hatte, zum Gleis.  
Fiona sah sich kurz um und rannte dann durch die Absperrung.

Der Hogwarts – Express stand schon zur Abfahrt bereit am Bahnsteig. Auf dem Gleis war mächtiger betrieb. Schüler, die sich begrüßten und Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten.  
Fiona kam sich im ersten Moment ein wenig verloren vor. Sie hatte niemanden den sie Begrüßen konnte oder von dem sie sich verabschiedete. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Zeit sie zum Gleis zu bringen, also war sie alleine her gekommen.  
‚Na dann mal los Fiona, auf nach Hogwarts.' Dachte sie sich und ging auf den Zug zu.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gerammt und wäre bei nahe hin gefallen: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" motzte sie den blonden Jungen an.  
Dieser sah sie an als hätte sie den verstand verloren: „Wie bitte? Ich soll aufpassen? Wenn du dich unbedingt direkt vor mich stellen musst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" mit diesen Worten ging der Junge zu einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen, die nicht sehr freundlich aussah.  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden." Murmelte sie leise und zog ihren Koffer weiter zum Zug.  
Dort angekommen versuchte sie den Koffer in einen der Waggongs zu bekommen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Der Koffer war zu schwer.  
„Na super!" besser konnte der Einstieg gar nicht laufen.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir." Ein braunhaariger Junge hob die andere Seite des Koffers an und half Fiona ihn in den Waggong zu tragen.  
„Danke." Erwiderte Fiona und lächelte. ‚Ein Lichtblick am düsteren Horizont.' Als die beiden den Koffer im Zug hatten, stellte sich Fiona erstmal vor: „Danke noch mal. Ich bin übrigens Fiona Devill. Und du?" sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
„Neville Longbottom." Erwiderte er und schüttelte zaghaft ihre Hand. „Bist du neu hier?"  
Fiona nickte: „Ja. Ich war bis letztes Jahr noch in Beauxbatons."  
„Suchen wir uns ein Abteil?" fragte Neville.  
„Klar." Die Beiden zwängten sich also durch die Gänge, wo ungefähr halb Hogwarts versammelt war, und suchten sich ein freies Abteil.  
Nach wer weiß wie vielen vollen Abteilen blieb Neville stehen und öffnete eine Abteiltür.  
„Hi, Harry. Dürfen wir?" fragte Neville.  
Der Schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich zu Neville und Fiona, die in der Tür standen: „Klar, kommt rein."  
Neville und Fiona betraten das Abteil und verstauten ihre Koffer, dann setzten sie sich. Harry hatte Fiona der weile genauer betrachtet. Sie war ungefähr einen drei viertelten Kopf kleiner als er, hatte lockige mittellange schwarze Haare (ich meine solche großen Locken), dunkle Augen und trug einen dunkelbraunen Rock, ein orangenes Top und hatte eine lange, silberne Kette mit einem Zahn (kein Menschenzahn!) um den Hals. Er hatte sie vor hin auf dem Gleis gesehen. Sie war mit Malfoy zusammen gestoßen und hatte ihn ziemlich anpflaumt, was ihr alleine schon wer weiß wie viele Sympathiepunkte bei Harry verschaffte.  
„Du bist neu in Hogwarts, oder? " fragte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Ja, ich bin Fiona Devill." Stellte sie sich Harry vor. Dieser gab ihr die Hand und nannte seinen Namen. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen viel sie nicht gleich halb in Ohnmacht, weil sie Harry Potter gegenüber saß. „Wieso kommst du jetzt erst nach Hogwarts?" fragte er dann noch.  
„Ich war bis vor kurzem noch in Beauxbatons. Aber meine Mutter wollte wider nach England zurück und deswegen wollte ich die Schule wechseln. Ich hatte keine Lust, jede Ferien von Frankreich nach England und zurück zu fahren. Und so toll war es in der Schule auch nicht." Erzählte sie den beiden Jungen.  
„Bist du in Frankreich geboren?" fragte Neville.  
„Nein. Ich bin Engländerin. Meine Mum und ich sind nach Frankreich gezogen als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Ab da habe ich auch erst Französisch gelernt."  
„Deswegen sprichst du ohne Akzent." Stellte Harry fest.  
„Genau."  
Jetzt meldete sich Neville noch mal zu Wort: „Harry, wo sind eigentlich Ron und Hermine?"  
„Im Vertrauensschülerabteil. Und danach müssen sie bestimmt noch im Zug ihre Rundgänge machen."  
„Ach ja, stimmt die sind ja Vertrauensschüler."  
„Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?" fragte Fiona die Jungs.  
„Fünfzehn." Beantwortet Harry die Frage. „Und du?"  
„Ich auch. Da sind wir ja schon mal im selben Jahrgang." Stellte sie fest. „In welchem Haus seid ihr?"  
„Gryffindor." Sagten beide Jungs wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Da würde ich auch gerne hin. Oder nach Ravenclaw, da soll's auch schön sein." Erwiderte sie.  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen, der bestimmt über einen Kopf größer als sie war, und ein braunhaariges Mädchen kamen in das Abteil.  
„Hi." Begrüßten die beiden Neville, Harry hatten sie ja schon auf dem Bahnsteig begrüßt.  
Hermine wandte sich an Fiona: „Du bist nicht zufällig Fiona Devill?"  
„Doch." Erwiderte Fiona, etwas verwundert, dass das Mädchen ihren Namen kannte.  
„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger und das ist Ronald Weasley…"  
„Kannst, wie alle, Ron zu mir sagen." Warf er ein.  
„…und wir sollen dir sagen das du nachher mit den anderen Schülern zum Schloss sollst und dann von Professor Sprout in Empfang genommen wirst." Beendete Hermine ihren Satz und setzte sich neben Fiona.  
„Ok, mach ich." Erwiderte sie.  
„Wir zeigen dir dann den Weg." Fügte Hermine noch hin zu. „Die Schulsprecher haben erzählt du kommst aus Beauxbatons. Wie ist es da? Ist es wirklich so streng dort? Wird da wirklich so viel wert auf Äußerlichkeiten gelegt?" Hermine wollte so viel wissen. Als im letzten Jahr die Schüler aus Frankreich da waren kam sie nicht da zu mit ihnen da drüber zu reden (auf Deutsch: sie waren ihr zu eingebildet ;))  
„Nun ja, ob es streng ist kann ich nicht sagen, da muss ich erstmal sehen wie es in Hogwarts so ist. Aber auf Äußerlichkeiten legen die wirklich wert. Die haben so gar einen hauseigenen Friseur." Erzählte Fiona.  
Die vier unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten von Hogwarts und Beauxbatons.  
„Wie findet ihr eigentlich die neuen Schuluniformen?" fragte Neville nach einer Weile. Ab diesem Jahr gab es keine grauen Pullover oder Pullunder, sonder für die Jungs schwarze Jacketts und für die Mädchen schwarze Blazer.  
„Super! Die Jacke hat man viel schneller aus als diese blöden Pullover." Entschied Ron.  
„Wie? Ihr hattet Pullover statt Blazer?" fragte Fiona.  
Die vier Gryffindors nickten.  
Hermine grinste: „Scheinbar viel den Lehrern auf, das die Franzosen mit ihren Blazern und Umhängen viel besser aussehen als wir mit unseren Pullovern und Umhängen." Hermine sah auf die Uhr. „Apropos Schuluniform, wir müssen uns langsam mal umziehen, in einer halben Stunde sind wir in Hogwarts."  
Die drei Jungs gingen aus dem Abteil, während Hermine die Abteiltür verschloss und die Vorhänge zu zog. So konnten sich die beiden Mädchen in Ruhe umziehen.  
Dann wechselten sie mit den Jungs die Plätze und warteten bis die drei fertig angezogen waren.  
Harry zog die Vorhänge wider auf und öffnete die Abteiltür, so das Hermine und Fiona wider rein konnten.  
Ron versuchte sich der weil seine Krawatte um zu binden, scheiterte aber kläglich.  
Hermine ging auf ihn zu und half ihm: „Ronald Bill Weasley! Es ist doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt das du dir nach vier Jahren endlich deine Krawatte selbst binden kannst!" 

„Erstklässler zu mir!" Professor Raue-Pritsche stand am Bahnhof in Hogsmead und wartete darauf, dass die neuen Erstklässler zu ihm kamen und er sie über den See zum Schloss bringen konnte. Das Trio wunderte sich zwar Hagrid nicht zusehen, machten sich aber vorerst keine großen Gedanken.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Fiona gingen zu den Kutschen und stiegen in eine ein. Neville hatte sich zu Dean und Seamus gesellt.  
„Schon aufgeregt?" fragte Hermine Fiona.  
„Ja, etwas…ich hab Angst, dass ich mich in meinem Haus nicht wohl fühle." Murmelte sie und spielte an dem Anhänger ihrer Kette.  
„Ach. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Abgesehen von den Slytherins sind in unserem Jahrgang eigentlich alle ok." Versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen.  
„Denk einfach ganz fest an das Haus in das du kommen möchtest, dann wir das schon." Fügte Hermine noch hinzu.  
Die Kutschen waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen und alle Schüler strömten zum Schloss.  
„Da ist Professor Sprout." Hermine zeigte auf eine etwas rundliche, aber freundlich aussehende Frau. Fiona ging mit Hermine auf sie zu.  
„Professor Sprout, das ist Fiona Devill." Stellte Hermine die Schwarzhaarige vor.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Devill. Ich bin Professor Sprout, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Danke Miss Granger, sie können dann zu den Anderen."  
Hermine nickte, verabschiedete sich kurz von Fiona und ging in die große Halle, wo schon sehr viel Betrieb war und alle Schüler, langsam aber sicher, ihre Plätze einnahmen.  
„Na, hast du Fiona unversehrt abgeliefert?" fragte Ron, der Hermine gegenüber saß.  
„Ja, hab ich. Hoffentlich kommt sie nach Gryffindor! Sie würde so gut zu uns passen." Murmelte Hermine.  
Es wurde ruhiger in der großen Halle als Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zur Tür ging. Alle wussten, gleich kommen die Erstklässler.  
Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die große Tür und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin kam, mit den Erstklässlern im Schlepptau, in die große Halle.  
Vor dem Podium blieben alle stehen und warteten darauf was jetzt passiert. Minerva holte den Hocker und einen alten, mottenzerfressenen Hut.  
Alle Schüler und Lehrer waren mucks Mäuschen still. Der sprechende Hut fing an zu singen:

„In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,  
Hogwarts am Anfang stand,  
…"

Alle Schüler hörten gebannt zu, aber auf fast jedem Gesicht war Verwunderung zu sehen. Der sprechende Hut singt darüber wie die Schule entstand und wie sich die Gründer zerstritten? Merkwürdig…

„…  
Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,  
Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen.  
Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen  
Oder werden zerfallen von innen.  
Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe euch gewarnt…  
Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen."

Der Hut beendete sein Lied und alle brachen in Beifall aus, aber auch ein murmeln aus allen Ecken war zu hören.  
„Das war irgendwie komisch, ziemlich lang…" murmelte Ron zu Harry und Hermine.  
„Das war eine Warnung!" redete Hermine dazwischen. „Wann gibt der Hut schon mal eine Warnung von sich?"  
„Wenn er es für nötig hält." Warf der kopflose Nick leise ein.  
Sie konnten ihre Unterhaltung leider nicht fortsetzen, denn Professor McGonagall rief den ersten Schüler auf.  
„Abercrombie, Euan."  
Der etwas schüchtern wirkende Junge wurde ein Gryffindor. Die Auswahl verlief ruhig weiter, obwohl einige so aussahen, als hätten sie ihren Mitmenschen unendlich viel zu sagen.  
Als „Zeller, Rose" eine Hufflepuff wurde waren alle Erstklässer eingeteilt.  
Zur Verwunderung vieler Schüler machte Professor McGonagall allerdings keine Anstallten den Hut und den Hocker wie sonst weg zu bringen sondern ergriff erneut das Wort:  
„Wir haben dieses Jahr nicht nur die Erstklässler als neue Schüler in Hogwarts, sondern auch noch eine fünfzehnjährige Schülerin aus Beauxbatons, die sich entschieden hat, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln."  
Während die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor dies verkündigt hatte, betrat Professor Sprout, gefolgt von Fiona, die Halle.  
Die Kräuterkundelehrerin ging auf ihren Platz am Lehrertisch während Fiona vor dem Podest stehen blieb.  
„Devill, Fiona." Wurde sie von Professor McGonagall aufgerufen.  
Fiona ging auf das Podest, setzte sich auf den Hocker und platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf.  
Er überlegte ein paar Minuten, dann rief er Laut: „Gryffindor!"  
Alle Schüler - die Gryffindors mehr, die Slytherins weniger – applaudierten während Fiona neben Hermine Platz nahm.  
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich: „An unsere neuen Schüler, willkommen in Hogwarts, an unsere alten Hasen, willkommen zurück. Es gibt bestimmt viele Dinge zu sagen, aber jetzt ist nur für einen Satz, der richtige Zeitpunkt: Haut rein!"  
Bei diesen Worten erschien auf den Tischen wie immer ein Essen was keine Wünsche offen lies.  
„Und, erleichtert?" fragte Harry Fiona während er sich seinen Teller volllud.  
„Ja…auf jeden Fall." Erwiderte sie und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas von den ganzen Köstlichkeiten.  
Hermine wandte sich an den kopflosen Nick: „Wie meinten sie das vorhin, ‚wenn er es für nötig hält'?"  
„Nun, der Hut spricht immer Warnungen aus, wenn Zeiten der großen Gefahr sind. Dann appelliert er immer das gleiche: Die Häuser sollen zusammen halten und von innen heraus stark sein." Erklärte der Geist und sah neidisch zu Ron, der sich grade einen Berg Bratkartoffeln in den Mund schob.  
„Wohscher weisch der schen, wann di Schuhe inschefahr is?" fragte Ron mit vollen Mund.  
Nick sah ihn verständnislos an: „Bitte was?"  
„Woher weiß er denn wann die Schule in Gefahr ist?" wiederholte Hermine die Frage an Rons stelle. Sie war es gewöhnt, dass Ron mit vollem Mund redete und verstand inzwischen das meiste.  
„Keine Ahnung. Da er in Professor Dumbledores Büro lebt, vermute ich das er dort einiges mitbekommt."  
Harry schnaubte leise: „Und er will Einigkeit unter den Häusern?" Harry sah zu den Slytherins, insbesondere zu Draco Malfoy „Da kann er aber lange warten."  
„Ihr dürft das nicht so verbohrt sehen." Versuchte der Kopflose Nick Harry von seiner Meinung ab zu bringen.  
„Wir sehen das nicht verbohrt, wir sehen das realistisch!" stellte Harry klar und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
Nick schwebte der Weile vor zu den Erstklässlern und begrüßte sie.  
„Die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ist also wirklich kein Klischee?!" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von Fiona.  
Die Vier aßen erstmal, bis Fiona fragte: „Wie heißen eigentlich die Lehrer?"  
Hermine, die schon mit dem Hauptgang fertig war (sie aß nicht mal halb so viel wie Ron) sah, wie Fiona zum Lehrertisch:  
„Die Frau am Rand ist Professor Raue-Pritsche, daneben sitzt Professor Senestra, dann kommt Professor Snape…"  
„Hauschscherer schon Schlitherscin unsch ein schießling." Fügte Ron mit vollem Mund hinzu.  
„…Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ein totaler Fiesling" übersetzte Hermine und fuhr fort „…Professor Sprout, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick, Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall ist unsere, Professor Dumbledore, wer ist denn DAS???" fragte Hermine verwundert.  
Auch Harry und Ron sahen jetzt zum Lehrertisch. Wo letztes Jahr noch der falsche Moody saß, war jetzt eine mausgrauhaarige Frau mit Rosa Strickjacke.  
Harry überlegte, irgendwoher kannte er sie: „Das ist die Umbridge!"  
„Wer?" fragten Hermine, Ron und Fiona im Chor.  
„Sie war bei meiner Anhörung dabei, die arbeitet für Fudge."  
„Für Fudge?" fragte Hermine.  
„Und was will die hier?" fragte Fiona.  
„Keine Ahnung…werden wir bestimmt nach dem Essen erfahren.", erwiderte Harry.  
In diesem Moment verschwanden die Hauptspeisen und die Tische brachen nun unter Süßigkeiten, Eis, Obst und anderen Köstlichkeiten fast zusammen.

Das Essen war beendet und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich um seine übliche Rede zu halten: „Ich möchte noch ein paar Worte an euch richten.  
Unsere Erstklässler sollten wissen, das der Wald auf dem Schulgelände für alle Schüler verboten ist und auch die älteren Schüler – ich nenne keine Namen – sollten langsam wissen das der Wald nicht um sonst ‚Verbotener Wald' heißt.  
Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch gebeten euch zum, Moment…" er holte einen kleinen Zettel aus seinem Umhang und las vor „…vierhundertzweiundsechzigsten Mal daran zu erinnern das ihr zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden nicht zu zaubern habt." Er steckte den Zettel wider ein.  
„Wie haben dieses Jahr zwei Veränderungen im Kollegium. Zum einen freuen wir uns Professor Raue-Pritsche erneut als Lehrerin für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe willkommen zu heißen und wir freuen uns ebenfalls Professor Umbridge als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor zu stellen."  
Die Schüler klatschten höflich, Begeisterungstürme gab es nicht.  
„Wo ist Hagrid?" fragte Hermine leise. Harry und Ron konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
Dann passierte das unfassbare. Gerade als Professor Dumbledore seine Rede vorsetzen wollte unterbrach ihn Professor Umbridge mit einem „chrm, chrm" und stand auf, um eine Rede zu halten.  
Die Schüler – und Lehrer – wussten nicht wie lange diese Frau jetzt schon ununterbrochen redete, sie wussten nur eins, Professor Snape sollte ihnen so schnell wie möglich einen Trank beibringen, der Leute zum schweigen bringt.  
Nach einer endloslangen Zeit setzte sich Professor Umbridge endlich wider und Dumbledore konnte seine Rede vorsetzen.  
„Wisst ihr was das heißt?" fragte Hermine Harry, Ron und Fiona leise.  
„Ja, wir müssen alle aufpassen, dass wir in Zukunft nicht einschlafen wenn sie den Mund aufmacht." Antwortete Ron.  
„Ron! Hast du überhaupt zugehört?" fragte Hermine.  
„Ab dem Teil wo sie sich sicher ist das wir alle Freunde werden, habe ich aufgehört mein Gehör zu belasten."  
„Wohl eher dein Gehirn!" entgegnete Hermine „Sie hat uns durch die Blume gesagt, das sich das Zauberreiministerium in Hogwarts einmischt!"  
„Ja und?" erwiderte Ron.  
Hermine konnte allerdings nicht antworten, weil sich jetzt alle Schüler erhoben und sie, zusammen mit Ron, die Erstklässler von Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen musste.

„Mimbulus mimbeltonia." War das Passwort für dieses Schuljahr.  
Harry und Fiona gingen zusammen mit den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Da sind Ron und Hermine." Sagte Harry und ging, gefolgt von der neuen Gryffindor, zu seinen Freunden.  
„Ich bin erledigt!" sagte Ron. „Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin im Bett." Murmelte er und ging in seinen Schlafraum.  
„Ich geh auch schlafen. Gute Nacht ihr Beiden."  
„Nacht, Harry." Sagten Fiona und Hermine im Chor.  
„Na komm, ich zeig dir mal unseren Schlafsaal." Wandte sich Hermine an Fiona. Die beiden gingen die Wendeltreppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch und verschwanden im Schlafraum der Fünftklässlerinnen.  
„Das Bett hier gehört dir." Hermine zeigte auf das zweite Bett an der Rechten Wand. „Mir gehört das Bett daneben."  
„Wem gehören die beiden anderen Betten?" fragte Fiona.  
„Mir und Parvatie." Lavender kam, gefolgt von Parvatie aus dem angrenzenden kleinen Bad.  
„Ich bin Parvatie Patil und das ist Lavender Brown. Willkommen in Gryffindor." Die beiden Mädchen gaben Fiona die Hand und umarmten Hermine kurz zur Begrüßung. Dann zogen sie sich ihre Nachthemden an und legten sich in ihre Betten.  
Hermine und Fiona gingen der Weile ins Bad und putzten die Zähne.  
„Ich wecke dich dann morgen früh, es sei denn du bist vor mir wach." Sagte Hermine zu Fiona, während sie ihre braune Mähne durch kämmte.  
„Ok. Bekommen wir die Stundenpläne morgen?" fragte Fiona.  
Hermine nickte. Als die Beiden fertig waren gingen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und legten sich ebenfalls in ihre Betten.

Wie die anderen drei, zog auch Fiona die roten Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu. Sie nahm allerdings vorher ein kleines weinrotes Buch, eine Feder und Tinte aus ihrem Koffer.  
Mit einem schwenken des Zauberstabs erhellte sich der ‚Raum' unter dem Vorhang und sie konnte in Ruhe schreiben.

'Liebes Tagebuch,  
heute bin ich nach Hogwarts gekommen.  
Am Bahnhof dachte ich zuerst, der Tag kann nur schlimm werden, aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.  
Ich lernte im Zug Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottem kennen. Die vier sind wirklich sehr nett. Ich bin sogar im selben Jahrgang und Haus wie sie.  
Dieses Klischee, dass sich Gryffindors und Slytherins nicht leiden können, ist wirklich war. Das hatte ich sogar schon am Bahnhof gemerkt.  
Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin, ist nämlich in mich rein gerannt und hat sich nicht mal entschuldigt. Wie ich von Hermine, Ron und Harry später im Zug erfahren habe, ist der scheinbar immer so unfreundlich.  
Hauptsache es wird nicht so wie in Beauxbatons. Ich will nicht schon wider mit einem Mitschüler ständig Krieg führen.  
Hoffentlich geht's Mum gut. Sie hatte ja bedenken mich nach Hogwarts zu schicken, aber bisher hat keiner verdacht geschöpft.  
Aber irgendwann muss ich es ihnen sagen.  
Vor allem Harry muss bescheid wissen! Aber noch nicht jetzt, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt nichts zu sagen.  
Ich glaube jedenfalls, das meine Zeit in Hogwarts unvergesslich wird…zumindest hoffe ich das.'


	3. Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco Malfoy

2. Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco Malfoy

„Fiona, aufwachen." Hermine stand neben Fionas Bett und rüttelte sie vorsichtig aus dem Schlaf.  
Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen: „Morgen…"  
„Morgen, na…gut geschlafen?" fragte Hermine.  
Fiona setzte sich im Bett auf: „Ja, sehr gut."  
„Kannst dir Zeit lassen, Lavender und Parvatie sind eh noch im Bad." Mit diesen Worten geht Hermine zu ihrem Schrank und räumt ihre restlichen Sachen aus ihrem Koffer ein.  
Gerade als Fiona aufstand kamen Parvatie und Lavender aus dem Bad: „Guten Morgen."  
Fiona lächelte kurz und verschwand dann im Bad.  
‚Erst mal duschen.' Sie zog ihr Top und ihre Schlafanzughose aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Warmes Wasser prasselte auf sie hinab. Wie sie das liebte, sie könnte stundenlang so stehen bleiben. Aber dafür war heute keine Zeit. Sie seifte sich also ein und wusch sich dann das Shampoo wider ab.  
Sie war schnell abgetrocknet und die Haare wurden mit einem Trockenzauber geföhnt.  
Fiona zog sich die Schuluniform an, kämmte ihre Haare und steckte die vorderen Strähnen mit einer Klemme zurück. Nach dem Zähneputzen ging sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal wo Hermine auf sie wartete.  
„Von mir aus können wir los."

Da Harry und Ron nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum waren gingen die beiden Mädchen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und klopften an der Tür der Fünftklässler.  
Neville öffnete und kam, gefolgt von Dean und Seamus, in den Flur.  
Ein kurzes „Guten Morgen." Und die drei Jungs verschwanden im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Hermine ging zielsicher in den Schlafsaal, Fiona folgte ihr etwas unschlüssig. ‚Na hoffentlich sind die schon angezogen.'  
Sie waren angezogen – zumindest Harry war es. Ron kämpfte wider mal mit seiner Krawatte.  
„Du wirst es nie lernen, oder?" fragte Hermine den Rotschopf während sie seine Krawatte band.  
„Das ist aber auch kompliziert!" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Hermine verdrehte allerdings nur die Augen und wandte sich an Harry und Fiona: „Gehen wir dann Frühstücken?"  
Die Beiden nickten und so gingen die vier Gryffindors in die große Halle. Dort war schon reger Betrieb.  
„Erstmal Kaffee!" nachdem sich Hermine gesetzt hatte nahm sie die Kanne mit dem Kaffee und goss sich und Fiona eine Tasse ein.  
Fiona sah fragend zu den Jungs: „Wollt ihr keinen Kaffee?"  
„Das Zeug ist nicht so ganz unser Ding, aber danke der Nachfrage." Beantwortet Harry die Frage und nahm sich ein paar Cornflakes.  
„Ist das Nussnougat-Creme?" fragte Fiona und zeigte auf eines der Gläser.  
„Wasch schen schonscht?" fragte Ron, wieder mal mit vollem Mund.  
„Wieso fragst du?" Hermine biss von ihrem Marmeladentoast ab.  
„In Beauxbatons war Nussnougat-Creme strengstens verboten." Erklärte Fiona und bestrich ihr Croissant.  
„Wasch?" Ron war so erschüttert das er sich gleich mal an seinem Essen verschluckte. Er nahm schnell einen Schluck Kürbissaft, während ihm Harry auf den Rücken klopfte.  
„Und warum?" fragte Hermine als sich Ron wider beruhigt hatte.  
„Na wir sollten ja alle auf unsere Linie achten und da war Nussnougat-Creme fehl am Platz."  
„Willst du uns verarschen?" fragte Ron, diesmal – oh wunder – ohne etwas im Mund zu haben.  
Fiona verneinte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffe.  
Inzwischen gingen die Hauslehrer durch die Reihen und verteilten die Stundenpläne.  
„Viermal fünftes Schuljahr…" Hermine, Fiona, Harry und Ron bekamen ihre Stundenpläne.  
„Och, nee!" Ron sank auf der Bank zusammen. „Wir haben heute Zaubereigeschichte, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen und Doppelstunde VgddK…Binns, Snape, Trelawney und diese Umbridge! Am ersten Schultag! Warum werden wir so gequält?"  
„Was ist denn daran so schlimm?" fragte Fiona.  
„Bei Binns schläfst du ein, bei Snape wirst du als Nicht-Slytherin runter gemacht, bei Trelawney bekommst du pro Stunde drei mal gesagt das du sterben wirst und zwar noch dieses Jahr und welche Macken Umbridge hat werden wir ja noch heute heraus finden." Erklärte Harry.  
„Nun ja, mir sagen zu lassen wann ich sterben werde, habe ich schon vor zwei Jahren aufgegeben." Fügte Hermine hinzu. „Ich habe statt Wahrsagen alte Runen."  
Fiona lächelte: „Schön, ich nämlich auch!"  
„Dir entgeht was." Sagte Harry trocken.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die vier in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte.  
Professor Binns hatte sich dazu entschlossen die Klasse heute mit den Riesen-Kriegen zu quälen.  
Während Hermine mitschrieb redeten Lavender und Parvatie über die neusten Modetrends, Seamus, Dean und Neville schliefen, die Ravenclaws schliefen oder unterhielten sich und Harry, Ron und Fiona spielten Galgenraten.  
„Ich hatte noch nie einen Lehrer, mit einer so einschläfernden Stimme." Entschied Fiona nach dem Unterricht.  
„Hermine ist auch die einzige, die ihm zuhören kann ohne ein zu schlafen." Stellte Ron fest.  
„Wisst ihr was?" fragte Hermine während die Vier runter in die Kerker gingen „Wie wäre es wenn ich euch dieses Jahr mal nicht meine Notizen abschreiben lasse?"  
„Das bringst du nicht!" entgegnete Ron „Dann fallen wir durch!"  
„Ist das mein Problem?"  
Ron und Harry sahen sich ratlos an. Inzwischen sind die Gryffindors im Kerker angelangt, wo schon die Slytherins auf Professor Snape warteten.  
Die Türe öffnete sich und die Schüler gingen schnell in die Klasse. Ron und Harry gingen schnell auf die hinterste Bank zu, Hermine und Fiona setzten sich neben die Beiden.  
„Ruhe!" Snapes kalte Stimme halte durch den Kerker.  
„Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen" Snape ging hinter sein Pult und ließ den Blick durch die Kasse schweifen „möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass das fünfte Jahr, für einige von ihnen, das letzte Jahr seien wird wo sie das Fach Zaubertränke belegen. Ich nehme von ihnen nur die Allerbesten in meinen Kurs nächstes Jahr auf" sein Blick wanderte zu Draco „und nicht diejenigen, die nicht mal in der Lage sind einen Kessel ordnungsgemäß aufzustellen." Sein Blick war zu Neville gewandert. „Aber gut, bis ich mich endlich von einigen von ihnen verabschieden kann, haben wir noch ein Jahr vor uns."  
Er erklärte ihnen welchen Trank sie heute zu brauen hatten, ließ die Zubereitung und Zutaten an der Tafel auftauchen und sagte ihnen, dass sie anderthalb Stunden Zeit hatten.  
Zehn Minuten vor Abgabe rief Snape: „Inzwischen sollte ein leicht silberner Dampf von ihrem Trank aufsteigen."  
Natürlich stieg bei den meisten Dampf auf – allerdings war der, außer bei Hermine, Malfoy und Fiona, nicht Silber.  
Snape hielt vor Harrys Trank an und meckerte an diesem herum. Zum Schluss ließ er den Trank verschwinden da er „zu nichts zu gebrauchen" sei.  
„Alle, die fähig waren das zu lesen was an der Tafel stand, bringen mir bitte ein Fläschchen mit ihrem Trank an mein Pult." Snape war bei Malfoy angelangt und lächelte zu frieden.  
„Hausaufgabe: Zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendung in der Zaubertrankbereitung, Abgabe am Donnerstag."

„Ist der immer so?" fragte Fiona als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen.  
„Ja!" brummte Harry nur. Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors hatten ihm zwar versichert, dass er ungerecht behandelt wurde, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter.  
Harry und Ron gingen schnellen Schrittes aus dem Kerker, Fiona und Hermine ließen sich Zeit: „Er muss sich erst mal beruhigen." Murmelte Hermine nur.  
Malfoy und seine ‚Gefolgsleute' gingen an den beiden Mädchen vor bei, allerdings ließ es sich Draco nicht nehmen, Fiona dabei zu rammen.  
„Hey, geht's noch?" Fiona packte ihn am Arm und drehte ihn so, dass er sie ansah.  
„Bitte was?"  
„Ich habe es langsam satt das du mich dauernd anrammst." Fiona stand Malfoy direkt gegenüber. Die Slytherins standen hinter ihm, gespannt darauf was jetzt passiert.  
„Wie heißt du noch mal?" fragte er sie, als wäre das das was sie hören wollte.  
Fiona verstand zwar nicht was das sollte, antwortete aber: „Fiona Devill."  
„Devill, den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört…bist du ein Schlammblut?" er grinst fies.  
Fiona verzog, zum erstaunen aller, keine Miene: „Selbst wenn, was hat das damit zu tun?"  
„Vor Schlammblütern habe ich keinen Respekt." Sagte er und sah kurz zu Hermine.  
„Entschuldige ich vergaß; die Familie Malfoy" sie sprach den Namen besonders abfällig „ist ja eine der Reinblütigsten Familien und denkt sie kann sich alles erlauben!  
Aber weißt du was?" fragte sie zuckersüß „ich bin lieber, wie du und deines gleichen es nennt, ein ‚Schlammblut' als Mitglied der ach so tollen Familie Malfoy."

Hermine und Fiona erzählten Harry und Ron beim Mittagessen was noch vorgefallen war.  
„Und was hat er dann gemacht?" fragte Ron.  
„Nichts. Ich glaube der war so perplex, der wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist." Erzählte Fiona und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
„Jedenfalls sind wir dann gegangen." Beendete Hermine die Erzählung.  
Harry musste grinsen: „Malfoys Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen."  
Hermine lächelte: „Er sah genauso aus, wie nach der Sache im dritten Schuljahr."  
Während Harry und Ron einen Lachkrampf bekamen sah Fiona fragend zu Hermine: „Was war denn da?"  
Hermine beugte sich zu der Schwarzhaarigen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Er wurde frech und da habe ich ihm eine geknallt!"  
Jetzt musste auch Fiona lachen.

Die vier Freunde trafen sich erst zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wider.  
Da sie nicht wussten wie streng Professor Umbridge war, setzten sich alle Schüler leise auf ihre Plätze.  
Der Unterricht war das reinste Desaster. Es war nur Theorie und die Lehrerin sprach mit ihnen als würde sie fünfjährige unterrichten.  
Zu guter letzt legte sich auch noch Harry mit ihr an, was Gryffindor 20 Punkte Abzug, Harry Nachsitzen und einen Gang zu Professor McGonagall kostete.  
Harry klopfte an die Tür seiner Hauslehrerin: „Herein!"

„Was meint ihr wird sie sagen?" fragte Fiona Ron und Hermine.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn die McGonagall richtig wütend ist…" Hermine wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte.  
Die Drei waren im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum angekommen und ließen sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin nieder – die Sessel waren wie immer besetzt.  
„Was war denn bei euch heute los? Die halbe Schule redet über euren VdggK-Unterricht." Ginny lehnte sich an die Ecke der Couch.  
„Harry hat Umbridge nur in Kurzform erläutert was auf dem Friedhof passiert war und…"  
„…das Voldemort zurück ist." Beendete Harry, der grade in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, Rons Satz „Und das hat mir eine Woche Nachsitzen verschafft!"  
„Na dann viel Spaß." Murmelte Ginny „Und du hast dich mit Malfoy angelegt?" fragte sie Fiona.  
„Ich habe mich nur mit ihm unterhalten."  
„Unterhalten? Er war ziemlich sauer, sagt zumindest die Schwester von einer Klassenkameradin, die hatte nämlich danach noch mit ihm Unterricht."  
„Er war sauer?" Hermine sah Ginny überrascht an.  
„Jaa…deswegen will ich ja wissen was du gesagt hast."  
„Die Kurzform: Er hat mich gefragt ob ich ein…'Schlammblut' bin, daraufhin habe ich gesagt das ich lieber eins wäre, als Mitglied der Familie Malfoy zu sein."  
„Die Extreme Kurzform" fügte Ron hinzu „du hast indirekt seine Familie beleidigt."  
„Ich bin in der falschen Klasse gelandet. Bei mir ist nur lange Weile." Schluss folgerte Ginny und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Die Stimmung der vier Gryffindors war den Rest des Tages ein wenig geknickt und am Abend merkten sie, dass Ginny Recht hatte.  
Fast alle redeten über Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit Dolores Umbridge, was Harrys Laune nicht grade besserte.  
Während Harry und Ron noch eine Runde Zauberschach spielten gingen Hermine und Fiona in ihren Schlafsaal und machten sich Bettfertig.  
Als Fiona in ihrem Bett lag und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte holte sie ihr Tagebuch raus.

‚Liebes Tagebuch,  
mein erster Unterrichtstag war, sagen wir mal, interessant.  
Professor Snape hegt wirklich einen Groll gegen die Gryffindors, was mir meine Mum schon voraus gesagt hatte.  
Ist es die Ironie des Schicksals das ich ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy einen Kleinkrieg anfange? Der Weile wollte ich diesmal mit allen einigermaßen auskommen…  
Wenn Mum wüsste, dass ich schon wider so anfange, würde sie die Krise bekommen.  
Aber so extrem war es ja nun auch wider nicht. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich ihm in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehe, aber ich glaube dafür bin ich bei den falschen Freunden gelandet.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen mit Draco Malfoy auf Kriegsfuß. Hermine hatte ihm sogar vor ein oder zwei Jahren mal eine Geknallt. (Was ich zu gerne gesehen hätte)  
Sonst lief hier alles gut…was soll ich auch am ersten Tag schon groß anstellen?'

Am nächsten Tag war das Wetter genau so schlecht wie am Vortag und Hagrid fehlte beim Frühstück immer noch.  
Der einzige Lichtblick: „Immerhin haben wir heute nicht bei Snape." Versuchte Hermine an dem Morgen etwas Positives zu finden.  
„Ja, aber wir haben heute fast den ganzen Tag mit den Slytherins." Murmelte Harry.  
„Guten Morgen." Harry blickte auf. Neben ihm stand Angelina, eine der Jägerinnen von Gryffindor.  
„Morgen." Grüßte Harry sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Ich bin neue Kapitänin von Gryffindor." Fing sie an zu erzählen.  
„Gratuliere."  
„Ja, und am Freitag ist das Auswahlspiel für den neuen Hüter, du weißt, Oliver ist ja weg. Jedenfalls möchte ich das ganze Team zur Bratung sehen."  
„Wann, wo?" fragte Harry nur.  
„Freitag 17 Uhr am Quidditchfeld. Und sei pünktlich!" mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu Alicia.  
„Ich hoffe nur, sie hält kürzere Reden als Oliver." Murmelte Harry zu seinen Freunden.  
„Da sehe ich geringe Chancen." Entgegnete Fiona.  
Harry sah sie fragend an: „Woher willst du das wissen? Kennst du Angelina?"  
„Nein." Erwiderte sie „Aber Angelina ist ein Mädchen und die Reden von Natur aus viel."

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick.  
Der winzige Professor verbrachte die erste viertel stunde damit, den Schülern die Wichtigkeit der ZAGs zu erläutern.  
Nach diesem hoch interessanten Vortrag, übte die Klasse Aufrufezauber.  
Die Krönung des ganzen war ein Berg Hausaufgaben.  
Nach Zauberkunst war Verwandlung angesagt und zwar mit Slytherin.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fiona und die restlichen Gryffindors und Slytherins warteten auf das Eintreffen von Professor McGonagall.  
Allerdings hatte Draco scheinbar lange Weile, denn er ging gerade Wegs, mit seinem Gefolge, auf Fiona und unser Trio zu.  
„Wir konnten unsere kleine Unterhaltung gestern leider nicht zu Ende führen." Er lehnte sich an die Wand und setzte sein wichtigtuerisches Grinsen auf. „Nicht war, Devill?"  
„Du warst gestern plötzlich so schweigsam und ich dachte du hättest meiner Aussage nichts hinzu zu fügen, Malfoy."  
Jetzt war keiner der Schüler mehr scharf drauf Professor Mcgonagall so bald auftauchen zu sehen. Draco Malfoy und Fiona Devill waren viel interessanter. Vor allem die, die gestern schon weg waren, schauten gespannt zu.  
„Ich musste erst einen Moment überlegen ob du es wirklich gewagt hast meine Familie zu beleidigen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen?"  
„Du hat sie beleidigt!" Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu „Und das war ein Fehler." Er zückte langsam seinen Zauberstab.  
Fiona tat es ihm gleich: „Steht irgendwo, dass ich das nicht darf?" fragte sie zuckersüß.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit, Devill."  
„Was willst du denn machen?" sie ging jetzt auch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Das wirst du schon sehen."  
Fiona schüttelte langsam den Kopf und drehte sich um. „Von einem Schlammblut lasse ich mich nicht beleidigen." Setzte Draco ihr noch nach.  
„Jetzt hör mal zu du eingebildeter Lackaffe…" sie hatte sich wider zu Malfoy umgedreht.  
Plötzlich hob Malfoy seinen Arm und schleuderte einen Fluch auf sie. Scheinbar hatte Fiona dieselbe Idee, denn auch aus ihrem Zauberstab sprühten Funken.  
Als die Schüler die Auswirkungen der Flüche sahen bekamen fast alle einen Lachkrampf.  
Plötzlich ertönte Professor McGonagalls Stimme: „Was ist denn hier los?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ja, was ist denn hier los? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel und wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst fällt mir das Schreiben bestimmt leichter. ;)

Eure Nesthaekchen


	4. Strafarbeiten

3.Strafarbeiten

Die Schüler erschraken, als sie Professor McGonagall vor sich sahen.  
Minerva war ziemlich erstaunt, denn sie sah nicht nur ihre Schüler, sondern auch einen Pavian mit zurück gegeltem blondem Fell und ein, mit Schlamm bespritztes, Ferkel.  
„Wer ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte auf die beiden ‚Tiere'.  
Keiner der Schüler antwortete. Professor McGonagall wurde die Sache langsam zu bunt: „Miss Granger, hätten sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir, im Namen ihrer Mitschüler, zu antworten?"  
Hermine trat langsam einen Schritt vor: „Das Ferkel ist Fiona Devill und der Affe" sie musste sich bei dem Anblick bemühen nicht los zu lachen „ist Draco Malfoy."  
Minerva war sich grade nicht sicher ob sie Hermine die Geschichte glauben sollte: „Und wer hat die Beiden verwandelt?"  
Als keiner etwas sagte musste Hermine wider antworten: „Na ja, die Beiden haben sich gegenseitig verwandelt…irgendwie…" druckste sie herum.  
„Danke, Miss Granger."  
Hermine stellte sich schnell wider zurück zu Harry und Ron.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen was die Beiden dazu sagen." Die Lehrerin holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte Fiona und Draco zurück in ihre menschliche Gestallt.  
„Sag mal hast du nen Knall???" sobald sich die Beiden gegenüber standen motzten sie sich wider an. Scheinbar hatten sie nicht gemerkt, dass Professor McGonagall neben ihnen stand.  
„Das wüste ich allerdings auch gerne!" schrie sie ihre beiden Schüler an. „Sind sie eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Der Verwandlungszauber von einem Mensch in ein Tier ist sehr gefährlich wenn man ihn nicht beherrscht! Und sie hetzen ihn sich einfach so mal gegenseitig auf den Hals?"  
„In Beauxbatons hatte ich den Zauber schon…" murmelte Fiona leise, unsicher ob diese Aussage die Lehrerin besänftigen würde.  
„Und ich habe ihn im letzten Schuljahr auch immer mal geübt…" versuchte sich nun auch Draco raus zu reden.  
Professor McGonagalls Miene verfinsterte sich mit jedem Wort der Beiden mehr: „Da sie unser Thema so gut beherrschen können sie ja bis nächste Woche gemeinsam einen Vortrag darüber halten!"  
Draco und Fiona starrten sie perplex an und auch die restlichen Schüler schienen verwundert.  
„Wie, gemeinsam?" fragte Draco, der sein Selbstbewusstsein scheinbar wieder erlangt hatte.  
„Sie werden sich zusammensetzen und nächsten Dienstag einen Vortrag über die Verwandlungsformen vom Mensch in ein Tier halten. Alles was zu diesem Thema gehört: Animagie und das verwandeln von einer anderen Person in ein Tier. Und glauben sie nicht, das sie einfach sagen können ich halte den ersten Teil des Vortrages und sie den Zweiten." Sie ging in das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von allen Schülern. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten wandte sie sich noch mal an Draco und Fiona: „Ach, eh ich es vergesse. Auf praktische Vorführungen können wir verzichten, es sei denn sie wollen so wie jetzt jeweils 20 Punkte verlieren."

„Das sah so klasse aus, Malfoy als Pavian!" Ron kringelte sich auf dem Sofa. Ginny und einige Klassenkameraden von ihr wollten natürlich wissen was vor Verwandlung passiert war.  
„Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen." Auch Ginny musste lachen.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ihn in einen Orang-Utan verwandelt. Da wäre das zurück gegelte Fell besser zur Geltung gekommen." Erzählte Fiona ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Hermine konnte Fiona aber ‚beruhigen': „Keine Angst, das hat der Pavianhintern wider rausgeholt."

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung der Gryffindors ziemlich gut, die der Slytherins allerdings auch.  
„Der Einzige Hacken an der Aktion von Gestern ist die Strafe." Murmelt Fiona beim Frühstück.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst das Draco mit dir diesen Vortrag hält." Erwidert Harry.  
Hermine sah das optimistischer: „Wird er wohl müssen, es sei denn er will noch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekommen."  
„Ja, dann bekomme aber auch ich Punkte abgezogen." Warf Fiona ein.  
„Mein Beileid. Am Besten fragst du ihn, wann ihr den Vortrag vorbereiten wollt." Hermine versuchte Fionas Stimmung wider etwas zu heben, aber so richtig gelang ihr das nicht.  
„Na super…ich renn dem Lackaffen wohl noch hinterher!?"

Nach der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, die sie am Mittwochmorgen hatten, nahm sich Fiona ein Herz und sprach Malfoy wegen des Vortrages an.  
„Malfoy!" er blieb stehen und wartete bis Fiona ihn und seine Freunde erreicht hatte.  
„Was gibt's, Devill?" fragte er gelangweilt.  
„Wann willst du den Vortrag ausarbeiten?"  
Draco sah sie an als würde sie Chinesisch sprechen: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich mit DIR diesen Vortrag halte?"  
Fiona verdrehte die Augen: „Ich habe genauso wenig Lust diesen Vortrag mit dir zu halten wie du! Aber ich habe auch keine Lust sämtliche Punkte zu verlieren!"  
„Sonst noch was?"  
Fiona schnaubte leise: „Gut, wenn du meinst du musst deinem Haus sämtliche Punkte nehmen lassen, nur weil du es nicht schaffst mal für ein, zwei Stunden von deinem hohen Ross runter zu steigen…bitte!" mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen.  
Draco überlegte kurz: „Um fünf in der Bibliothek!"  
„Ok." Rief Fiona zurück ohne sich umzudrehen.

„So, der Aufsatz für Zaubertränke ist fertig." Fiona schlug ihr Buch zu und wandte sich an Hermine „lässt du mich nachher bitte alte Runen abschreiben? Wenn ich jetzt mit Malfoy den Vortrag ausarbeiten muss schaffe ich das alleine nicht."  
„Ja, ausnahmsweise." Erwiderte Hermine und schrieb weiter an ihrem Aufsatz.  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr: „Ich muss los, die Umbridge bekommt sonst die Kriese."  
„Oh, ja ich auch…wenn ich mich schon mit Malfoy abgeben muss will ich wenigstens pünktlich sein." Fiona packte ihr Verwandlungsbuch und ihre Schreibutensilien in ihre Tasche und folgte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Spaß mit Malfoy." Sagte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Fiona verdrehte die Augen: „Wie sah ich eigentlich als Ferkel aus?" fragte sie und setzte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf.  
Harry überlegte gespielt: „Hm…wie ein Ferkel." Fiona sah in gespielt böse an.  
„Aber wie ein sehr niedliches Ferkel." Fügte er schnell noch hinzu eh er los lachen musste.  
„Ja ja…schön, dass wenigstens ihr euren Spaß hattet."  
„Der Spaß wird mir aber jetzt vergehen." Murmelte Harry „Bis dann."  
Fiona ging weiter zur Bibliothek während Harry zu Professor Umbridge ging.  
Die Schwarzhaarige stellte ihre Tasche auf einen lehren Stuhl und suchte die Regalreihen schon mal nach ein paar Büchern über Animagie ab.  
„Was gefunden?" Fiona sah zur Seite. Draco Malfoy stand an das Regal angelehnt da.  
„Hm, wollen wir alles zusammen ausarbeiten oder jeder von uns ein Thema und dann Teilen wir ein wer was sagt?" fragte Fiona und ging mit zwei Büchern zu dem Tisch wo der Stuhl mit ihrer Tasche stand.  
„Die letzter Variante gefällt mir besser als die erste." Erwiderte Draco und setzte sich zu ihr – mit dem Nötigen ‚Sicherheitsabstand' natürlich.  
„Schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind. Willst du die Animagie oder die Verwandlung anderer Personen?"  
„Verwandlungen anderer Personen." Er stand auf und suchte sich die Nötigen Bücher raus.  
Danach saßen Beide erstmal ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde da und schrieben sich das Wichtigste über ihr Thema raus.  
„Ich bin fertig." Sagte Malfoy zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück. „Und du, Devill?"  
„Moment…" murmelte sie ohne aufzusehen.  
„Das war ja klar."  
„Was?" fragte Fiona.  
„Das du wider mal länger brauchst."  
„Wenn du nicht dauernd rein quatschen würdest wäre ich schon fertig. Außerdem ist mein Thema umfangreicher als deins."  
Malfoy wollte noch was sagen, Fiona unterbrach ihn aber: „Und jetzt halt bitte noch mal zwei Minuten die Klappe!"  
„Aber nur, weil ich hier schnell wider weg will, ich höre nämlich nicht auf Schlammblüter!" murmelte er, aber Fiona beachtete ihn nicht.

Fiona betrat – nach zwei Stunden – endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, konnte aber keinen ihrer Freunde entdecken. Also ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal wo Hermine auf ihrem Bett lag und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.  
„Was Parvatie an diesen Zeitschriften findet." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Hier: ‚Wie finde ich den Richtigen?' oder ‚Angst vorm ersten Kuss? Wir haben die besten Tipps.' Aber mein Liebling kommt noch: ‚Was tun beim ersten Mal?'." Inzwischen lag Hermine lachend da und auch Fiona musste grinsen.  
„Steht da auch drinnen wie ich meinem Feind das leben schwer mache?" fragte sie und stellte ihr Tasche ab.  
„War's so schlimm mit Malfoy?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend und legte die Zeitschrift zurück auf Parvatis Nachtschrank.  
„Ja. Über das Thema Informationen finden war ja noch leicht. Da haben wir uns jeder ein Thema raus gesucht und dazu was raus geschrieben." Fiona machte ihre Haare auf und verschwand, gefolgt von Hermine, im Bad um sich die Haare durch zu kämmen. „Das schlimme war dann zu besprächen wie wir den Vortrag halten. Er wusste immer alles besser! Ich glaube der hat nur aus Trotz gegen alle meine Vorschläge was gehabt. So brauchten wir jedenfalls für die Vorbereitung nicht eine sondern zwei Stunden!"  
„Tröste dich, Harry sitzt immer noch bei Umbridge fest." Versuchte Hermine Fiona zu beruhigen.  
„Und Ron?"  
„Keine Ahnung wo der ist, wollte irgendwie noch mal weg." Erwiderte Hermine und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal.  
Fiona nahm sich ihre Waschtasche aus dem Regal und holte ein kleines, rotes Taschenmesser raus. Sie sah es ein paar Minuten an und steckte es dann in die Tasche ihrer Jeans.  
„Ich muss noch mal weg, hab mein Verwandlungsbuch vergessen." Sagte Fiona schnell und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal. Zurück blieb eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermine.

Fiona stand im Klo der Maulenden Myrte vor dem Spiegel.  
Sie hielt das Taschenmesser aufgeklappt in ihrer rechten Hand und überlegte.  
‚Ich wollte das eigentlich nie wider machen." Sie fuhr sich ganz langsam, ohne sich zu verletzen, mit dem Messer über den Unterarm. ‚Auch egal.' Sie setzte das Messer in der Mitte des Armes an und fuhr langsam, aber kräftig über die leicht gebräunte Haut.  
Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden fuhr sie sich wider über den Arm und wider und wider…

„Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Hermine als Fiona eine halbe Stunde später zurück in den Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler kam.  
„Äh…ich hab mich verlaufen…das Schloss ist so groß und dann noch die Treppen…" stammelte sie und ging ins Bad. Dort legte sie das Taschenmesser zurück in ihre Waschtasche.  
Hermine hatte zum Glück nicht bemerkt das Fiona gar nicht ihr Verwandlungsbuch dabei hatte, welches ja eigentlich in ihrer Tasche lag.  
„Fiona, ist alles ok?" fragte Hermine ihre Freundin besorgt.  
Diese versuchte zu lächeln: „Ja, klar. Ich bin nur wegen Malfoy ein wenig genervt."  
„Ach so." erwiderte Hermine „Der Aufsatz liegt übrigens auf deinem Bett, musst nur noch abschreiben."  
„Welcher Aufsatz?"  
„Alte Runen?!"  
„Ach so, ja klar, danke. Bist ein Schatz." Fiona nahm ihre Schlafsachen und verschwand im Bad.  
Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging schlafen.

Fiona legte sich ins Bett, nahm ihr Schreibzeug mit und zog die Vorhänge zu.  
Sie schrieb schnell den Aufsatz für alte Runen ab und schaffte es sogar die Sätze ein wenig um zu wandeln.  
„Endlich fertig." Murmelte sie und legte das Pergament mit ihrem und Hermines Aufsatz weg.  
Sie schaute auf ihren linken Arm, den sie per Zauberstab verbunden hatte. Dann nahm sie ihr Tagebuch und schlug es auf.

‚Liebes Tagebuch,  
ich ‚durfte' heute mit Draco Malfoy den Vortrag für Verwandlung ausarbeiten…  
Es war die reinste Katastrophe! Er ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen mich zu ärgern. Ein paar mal hat er mich auch Schlammblut genannt. Das klingt aus seinem Mund so abfällig…  
Ich lasse es mir zwar nicht anmerken, aber es trifft mich schon wenn ich so genannt werde, so mal es ja gar nicht stimmt. Wenn ich endlich die Wahrheit sagen könnte!  
Ich habe mich heute wider mal seit langem geritzt. Früher habe ich das nur in schlimmen Situationen gemacht, aber irgendwie ist es bei mir zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass ich mir den Arm aufschlitze wenn ich auch nur ein kleines Problem habe…  
Wie soll das nur weiter gehen?'

Der Donnerstag verlief ohne irgendwelche Besonderheiten oder Zwischenfälle.  
Am Freitag aber war ein wichtiges Ereignis für die Gryffindors: der neue Hüter wurde ausgewählt.  
Ron hatte Harry, Hermine und Fiona inzwischen gebeichtet das er sich für den Posten bewerben will und heimlich geübt hat.  
„Du hättest doch was sagen können. Ich hätte mit dir geübt!" sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund.  
„Ich habe meistens dann geübt, als du bei der Umbridge warst. Sonst war ja gar keine Zeit." Erklärte Ron und stopfte sich den Rest seins Brötchens in den Mund.  
„Na ja, morgen ist ja erst mal Wochenende." Warf Fiona ein.  
„Ja, enschlich." Sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Er wird es nie lernen!  
„Da kommt Hedwig." Hermine hatte Harrys Schneeeule unter den anderen Eulen die die Post brachten sofort gesehen.  
Harry hielt seinen Arm hin und Hedwig ließ sich auf diesem nieder.  
„Und da kommt Pig." Fügte Harry hinzu, aber es war schon zu spät. Rons Minieule war schon in Fionas Müsli gelandet.  
„Sorry Fiona." Murmelte Ron und hob Pig aus dem Müsli. „Das Vie ist echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Der Unterricht verlief diesmal sehr langsam. Alle wollten endlich ihr erstes Wochenende haben!  
Nur aus Rons Sicht verging der Unterricht viel zu schnell. Er wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er hatte riesen Schiss vor dem Vorfliegen.  
„Das wird schon." Versuchte Fiona ihn zu beruhigen „Du wirst sehen. Du steigst auf den Besen, fliegst hoch hältst die Quaffel und bist im Team."  
„Das ging vielleicht bei Harry mit seinem Sucherposten so leicht, aber…" widersprach Ron wurde aber von seinem besten Freund unterbrochen: „Das war was ganz anderes! Ron, du schaffst das, ganz sicher!"  
„Was war denn bei deinem Sucherposten?" fragte Fiona beim Mittagessen.  
„Ach…Malfoy hatte Neville, der vom Besen gefallen war und in den Krankenflügel musste, was weg genommen und ist damit über die Dächer geflogen. Na ja und ich bin hinter her."  
„Verbotener weise." Fügte Hermine hinzu.  
„Jedenfalls hat Professor McGonagall mich dabei beobachtet und so war ich im Team." Vollendete Harry seine Erzählung.  
„Das nenne ich Glück."  
„Ja Fiona, er hatte Glück das er deswegen nicht von der Schule geflogen ist." Fügte Hermine hin zu.  
„Sollen wir eigentlich zuschauen oder willst du lieber alleine hin?" fragte Hermine Ron.  
„Ich geh lieber alleine…" murmelte er.  
„Ok, wie du willst."

Hermine und Fiona saßen im Gryffindorturm an dem Fenster, das zum Quidditchfeld zeigte und schauten der Auswahl vom Weiten zu.  
„Ich verstehe zwar nicht fiel vom Quidditch" sagte Hermine nach ein paar ‚Kandidaten' „aber die sind die reinste Katastrophe."  
„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen."  
Lavender und Parvatie kamen zu den Beiden: „Habt ihr schon den Zettel an der Pinwand gelesen?" fragte Lavender aufgeregt.  
„Nein." Sagten beide im Chor.  
Daraufhin zogen Parvatie und Lavender Fiona und Hermine zum schwarzen Brett.  
„Zu Halloween ist nach dem Festessen eine Disco. Für die Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang!" fasste Parvatie zusammen was auf dem gelben Zettel stand.  
„Ist das nicht geil?" fragte Lavender aufgeregt „Da können wir mal so richtig schön tanzen! Nicht so langweilig wie auf dem Weihnachtsball."  
„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, Disco? In Hogwarts?" Hermine sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.  
„Ist doch super." Fiona fand die Sache eher ansprechend. „Ich liebe Tanzen!"  
„Ja du." Erwiderte Hermine und ging zurück zu dem Fenster.  
„Tanzmuffel?" fragte Fiona und musste grinsen.  
„Ich kann relativ gut tanzen, aber in der Disco komme ich mir immer blöd vor." Erklärte Hermine während sie die Hüterkandidaten weiter beobachtete.  
„Hi." Harry kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging gleich auf Hermine und Fiona zu. „Was ich von Umbridges Büro aus gesehen habe war ja die reinste Katastrophe."  
„Ganz deiner Meinung, Harry." Murmelte Fiona. „Weißt du schon das neuste?"  
„Die Umbridge wurde entlassen?" fragte Harry gespielt hoffnungsvoll.  
Fiona lachte: „Das leider nicht, aber zu Halloween gibt's nach dem Festessen eine Disco!"  
Harry sah seine beiden Freundinnen schockiert an: „Disco?"  
Hermine lächelte: „Ich habe genauso ausgesehen."  
Fiona schüttelte kurz mit dem kopf: „Nein, ganz so blöd hast du nicht gekuckt."  
„Na danke. Ich glaub die sind fertig." Harry nickte kurz in Richtung Fenster.

Als die Quidditschspieler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen wurde erst mal gefeiert. Ron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Hüter zu werden.  
Angelina hatte zwar leise zu Harry gesagt, er wäre lange nicht so gut wie Oliver, aber sie wüsste, dass er es kann und die anderen Kandidaten waren noch schlechter.


	5. Begegnungen

4.Begegnungen

Endlich – so fand Harry – war das erste Quidditchtraining.  
Es war gut, zumindest für ihn, für Ron war es die reinste Katastrophe. Angelina musste ihn dauernd sagen was er anders oder besser machen sollte und die Tatsache, dass die Slytherins zusahen, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.  
Angelina hatte zwischendurch eine Pause eingelegt um die Mannschaft, und vor allem Ron, zu ermutigen.  
In der Zeit kamen auch Hermine und Fiona, die ein wenig zusehen wollten. Sie setzten sich also auf die Tribüne, möglichst weit weg von den Slytherins.  
Angelina pfiff und die Gryffindors trainierten weiter. Drei Minuten später pfiff sie allerdings erneut.  
Harry hatte grade den Schnatz entdeckt – er flog über Hermine und Fiona – musste jetzt aber abbremsen: „Was ist los?" rief er zu Alicia, die schräg neben ihm flog.  
„Katie…ich glaube sie hat diese Blutblasenschote von den Zwillingen probiert…" murmelte diese. Harry und Alicia wollten grade zu Katie, den Zwillingen und Angelina fliegen, aber da waren auch schon Fred - oder war es George? – und Angelina bei den Beiden.  
„George bringt Katie in den Krankenflügel. Wollen wir weiter trainieren?" Angelina sah ihr Team fragend an, inzwischen war auch Ron bei ihnen.  
„Also ich komme alleine nicht mit den Klatschern klar…" warf Fred ein.  
„Na ja, hatte nicht die neue…Fiona?...erzählt das sie als Treiberin nicht schlecht ist?" fragte Alicia, die sich gestern mit Fiona unterhalten hatte.  
Angelina überlegte kurz: „Fred? Was meinst du?"  
„Wenn sie will, probieren geht über studieren." Erwiderte er und holte Georges Schläger und Besen während Angelina und Harry zu Fiona flogen.  
„Fiona? Hast du Lust George mal kurz zu vertreten?" fragte Angelina.  
„Klar!" Fiona war begeistert, sie konnte mal wider fliegen. Fred gab ihr den Besen und den Schläger und das Training konnte weiter gehen.

Pfiff!  
„Ok Leute! Schluss für Heute!" rief Angelina und stieg vom Besen.  
„Du bist wirklich gut." Lobte sie Fiona.  
Diese lächelte: „Danke…"  
„Da ist wenigstens schon mal ein Nachfolger für den Treiberposten gesichert." Fügte sie noch hinzu und verschwand in der Umkleide.  
Fiona drehte sich um und lächelte zu Ron und Harry. Ersterer sah ziemlich geknickt aus und hörte sich gerade Harrys Aufmunterungsversuche an.  
„Das wird schon noch. Wenn das mein erstes Training gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich bei dem Gekreische der Slytherins auch nicht konzentrieren können."  
„Lass Harry…ich bin ein Versager!" murmelte er und verschwand in der Umkleide.  
Harry sah kurz zu Fiona und lief dann Ron nach.  
Die Schwarzhaarige ging zu Hermine: „Ron ist ganz schön geknickt."  
„Verständlich." Erwiderte Hermine und klappte ihr Buch zu in dem sie gelesen hatte. „Wenn die Slytherins mich so ‚anfeuern' würden hätte ich auch jeden Quaffel durch gelassen." Sie stand auf und ging mit Fiona hoch zum Schloss.  
„Aber du bist eine richtig gute Treiberin."  
„Danke, Hermine. Es war auch total schön mal wider fliegen zu können." Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen leuchteten regelrecht.

Die vier Freunde saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Harry und Ron – die sich diese bis jetzt ‚aufgehoben' hatten – kamen kaum hinterher. Hatten sie das eine Fach fertig kam das nächste.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich immer mehr, bis irgendwann nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Fiona – die natürlich mit den Hausaufgaben schon fertig waren - da saßen.  
„Ihr müsst echt mehr von den Hausaufgaben in der Woche erledigen. Fiona und ich schaffen das doch auch." Tadelte Hermine die Beiden. „Ihr könnt euch doch gar nicht richtig konzentrieren wenn ihr alles auf einmal macht."  
„Ja Hermine! Wir wissen es." Fauchte Ron sie an. Er war wegen des verpatzten Trainings immer noch genervt.  
„Gib her!" murmelte sie und hielt Ron ihre Hand hin.  
Er sah sie verständnislos an: „Was?"  
„Deinen Aufsatz! Ich korrigiere ihn." Erwiderte sie und nahm das Pergament.  
Fiona nahm das von Harry.  
„Das musst du nicht." Murmelte Harry verlegen.  
„Doch das muss ich. Oder glaubst du ich kann es verantworten, dass der größte Jupitermond plötzlich Callisto und nicht Ganymed heißt?" erwiderte sie ohne aufzublicken.  
Die Beiden Jungs lehnten sich erschöpft zurück.  
Fiona war schneller fertig als Hermine und konnte Harry seinen Aufsatz schnell zurückgeben: „Musst nur noch abschreiben. So viele Fehler waren es gar nicht."  
„Danke." Harry lächelte und schrieb den Aufsatz ab.  
Inzwischen war auch Hermine fertig und Ron konnte seinen Aufsatz ebenfalls beenden.  
„Ich geh hoch." Murmelte Fiona und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.  
Hermine setzten sich vor den Kamin und streichelte Krummbein. Plötzlich zog sie scharf die Luft ein: „Sirius!" sie kniete sich vor den Kamin. „Was machst du hier?"  
Auch Harry und Ron hatten sich jetzt vor den Kamin gekniet.  
„Ich wollte mit euch reden." erwiderte Sirius, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre.  
„Ich freue mich ja dich zu sehen, aber das ist viel zu gefährlich!" erwiderte Harry.  
„Mich hat keiner gesehen."  
„Na hoffentlich." Erwiderte Hermine.  
„Weswegen ich hier bin – du hast mir geschrieben das deine Narbe wider schmerzt. Erzähl." Kam Sirius zu dem Thema weswegen er hier war.

Fiona ging leise in ihren Schlafraum, Parvatie und Lavender schliefen schon.  
Sie schlich sich ins Bad und nahm das Taschenmesser aus ihrer Waschtasche. Dann schlich sie sich wider aus ihrem Schlafsaal und ging leise die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter.  
Dort knieten Harry, Ron und Hermine vor dem Kamin und sprachen – mit Sirius Black. Fiona erschrak kurz. Sie wollte schon zurückgehen hielt aber inne. ‚Ich schleich mich einfach an ihnen vorbei, wenn ich leise bin fällt das nicht auf.'

„…man sich deswegen wirklich Sorgen machen muss. Sie hat das ganze letzte Jahr über wehgetan, oder?" fragte Sirius Harry.  
„Ja, und Dumb…" weiter kam Harry nicht, denn ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
Die drei Gryffindors drehten sich um und sahen Fiona.  
„Fiona…wir…" stammelte Hermine und versuchte sich vor den Kamin zu stellen. „Wir erklären es dir nachher…"  
Fiona nickte und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die drei Gryffindors und Sirius waren so erschrocken, dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass Fiona nach draußen und nicht in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt war.  
„Warum bist du nicht abgehauen als du sie gesehen hast?" fragte Harry seinen Paten aufgebracht.  
„Ich dachte für einen Moment…auch egal…wer war das?" fragte Sirius.  
„Die Neue, aus Beauxbatons, von der ich dir im Brief erzählt hatte." Erklärte Harry.  
Sirius sah nachdenklich aus: „Wie heißt sie?"  
„Fiona Devill. Kennst du sie etwa?" fragte Hermine, die jetzt wider vor dem Kamin kniete.  
„Ich…nein...was war noch wegen Umbridge?"

Fiona rannte ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte.  
Sie zog ihre Sweatshirtjacke aus und fuhr sich mit dem Messer langsam über den linken Unterarm, auf dem immer noch Narben zu sehen waren.  
‚Oh Gott, was ist wenn er mich erkannt hat? Was ist wenn ihm mein Name was sagt? Ich bin auch bescheuert. War ja klar das er mich entdeckt…Scheiße!'  
Fiona steckte das Messer wider in ihre Jeans, verband mit einem Zauberspruch ihren immer noch blutenden Arm und zog sich ihre Jacke wider an.  
Dann ging sie leise die Gänge entlang.  
Sie ging nach links, auf dem Weg zu den Treppen und stand vor – Draco Malfoy.  
‚Heute ist ja echt mein Glückstag.' Dachte sie.  
Malfoy grinste fies: „Du weißt aber schon das Sperrstunde ist, oder Devill?"  
„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen, Malfoy." Erwiderte sie.  
„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Ich darf auf den Gängen sein. Irgendwer muss ja aufpassen, das ihr alle in euren Betten liegt." Das Grinsen wich nicht von seinem Gesicht. Wie sie es hasste.  
Fiona überlegte kurz. ‚Hermine und Ron haben erzählt das die Aufsichten in Schichten eingeteilt sind…und das sie mit Malfoy schicht haben…außerdem hat er seine Schuluniform nicht an…'  
„Du darfst aber auch nur draußen rum laufen wenn du schicht hast. Und die hast du heute nicht, das weiß ich von Ron und Hermine." Da Dracos Lächeln verblasste konnte Fiona dies übernehmen. ‚Da war das Glück doch mal auf meiner Seite.'  
„Scheiße." Murmelte Draco plötzlich. Fiona drahte sich um. Hinter ihr kam Mrs. Norris angelaufen.  
Draco rannte los, Fiona folgte ihm schnell. Da sie eine ziemlich schnelle Läuferin war, lief sie nach ein paar Minuten vor Malfoy die Gänge entlang.  
Auf einmal blieb Draco stehen, nahm Fionas rechten Arm und zog sie zu sich in eine Besenkammer, bevor er diese verschloss.  
Fiona sah Draco schockiert an und fragte ihn dann: „Kannst du mir mal sagen warum du mir hilfst wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst?"  
„Weil du mich sonst verpfeifst, Schlammblut!" erwiderte Draco kalt und rückte ein Stück von ihr Weg, so gut es halt in einem kleinen Besenschrank ging.  
Fiona viel auf das er immer noch ihren Arm fest hielt: „Würdest du mich bitte los lassen?"  
Draco ließ den Arm so schnell los als hätte sie ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er ein widerliches Insekt in den Händen hält.  
‚Zum Glück hat er nicht den linken Arm genommen.' Dachte Fiona.  
„Bilde dir darauf bloß nichts ein." Murmelte Draco leise.  
„Worauf? Mit dir in einer Besenkammer zu stehen? Was soll ich mir denn da einbilden?"  
Draco schwieg, Fiona auch. Dann hörten die Beiden schritte. Sie hörten Filchs Stimme.  
„Wo sind sie meine Süße?" ‚Wie kann man nur so mit dieser hässlichen Katze reden?'  
Draco sah sich in der Kammer um und entdeckte an der Wand einen grauen Vorhang. Er versteckte sich dahinter und zog Fiona zu sich – diesmal am linken Arm.  
„Au." Murmelte sie leise.  
Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Mann bist du empfindlich."  
„Ich bin empfindlich? Sag mal spin…"  
„Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe, Filch kann jeden Moment die Tür hier öffnen." Flüsterte er wütend.  
Was passiert wenn Filch sie erwischt wollten die Beiden gar nicht denken.  
Plötzlich hörten sie wie sich die Besenschranktür öffnete und sie drückten sich aus Reflex noch mehr an die Wand.  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute schloss Filch die Tür allerdings wider.  
Die Beiden blieben noch ungefähr zehn Minuten in dem Schrank, dann öffnete Draco die Tür und ging raus. Fiona folgte ihm.  
„Warum läufst du mir nach?" blaffte Draco sie leise an.  
„Weil ich nicht weiß in welchem Teil des Schlosses wir sind." Murmelte Fiona leise. Mann war das peinlich.  
Draco hielt an und grinste: „Du weißt aber schon das du einen anderen Weg laufen musst als ich, oder Devill?"  
„Aber du musst auch zu den Treppen, oder Malfoy?" erwiderte sie.  
Der Slytherin schnaubte leise und ging dann schnell weiter. Nach drei Minuten waren sie an den Treppen angekommen. Filch war wie es schien nicht in Sicht.  
Draco ging wortlos nach unten, Fiona nach oben.

Als Fiona den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine auf der Couch. Scheinbar hatten sie auf sie gewartet.  
Die Schwarzhaarige setzte sich leise in einen der Sessel.  
„Wegen vorhin…" fing Harry an doch Fiona schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Ich verrate nichts."  
Die drei sahen sie verblüfft an: „Ehrlich?" fragte Hermine verwundert.  
Fiona nickte nur, während sie mit dem Zahn an ihrer Kette spielte.  
„Danke." Erwiderte Harry.  
Die vier Gryffindors saßen noch eine Weile schweigsam da, dann stand Hermine auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal, Harry, Ron und Fiona taten es ihr gleich.

Fiona lag auf ihrem Bett. Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Hermine, Parvatie und Lavender schliefen noch.  
Die Schwarzhaarige holte ihr Tagebuch aus ihrem Nachtschrank und öffnete es:

‚Liebes Tagebuch,  
Ich habe ihn heute gesehen – Sirius Black.  
Er hat sich durch den Kamin mit Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhalten, als alle in ihren Schlafräumen waren.  
Ich kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum weil ich noch mal raus wollte, um mich…lassen wir das.  
Jedenfalls hatte ich dort sein Gesicht gesehen. Er hat mich so entgeistert angesehen, ich glaube er hat mich erkannt. Aber das darf nicht sein, nicht jetzt.  
Und als ob ich heute nicht schon genug Pech hatte musste ich draußen auf dem Gang auch noch Malfoy begegnen.  
Aber es kommt noch besser, am Ende stand ich mit ihm in einer Besenkammer (!), weil die Katze vom Hausmeister kam.  
Zum Glück hat uns aber niemand gesehen, Hauspunkte wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren.'

Sie wollte eigentlich noch vom Quidditch schreiben, aber in dem Moment wachte Hermine auf und Fiona packte ihr Tagebuch weg.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war Harry wieder ‚bester Laune'.  
Er hatte nämlich erneut eine Woche nachsitzen bekommen.  
Die Schüler waren eh größtenteils bedrückt. Im Tagespropheten stand das Dolores Umbridge ab sofort Großinquisitorin in Hogwarts sei.  
„Wie war ihre Inspektion in Wahrsagen?" fragte Fiona Harry und Ron beim Abendessen.  
„Sie hat Trelawney ausgefragt und sich Notizen gemacht." Erzählte Ron und schob sich ein Stück Steak in den Mund.  
„Und sie wollte etwas Vorausgesagt bekommen." Ergänzte Harry.  
„Und, was hat die große Wahrsagerin Vorausgesagt?" fragte Hermine mit spöttischem Unterton.  
„Sie schürchtet schas schie in abgrunschschiefer Schefahr isch."  
„Was?" das konnte selbst Hermine nicht verstehen. „Ronald, könntest du vielleicht reden wenn du nicht grade isst?"  
Ron schluckte seine Essen runter: „Sie fürchtet das sie in abgrundtiefer Gefahr ist."  
„Von den Schülern umgebracht zu werden, oder was?" fragte Fiona trocken.  
„Ach, Trelawney sagt jedem etwas schreckliches voraus. Wenn ihre Aussagen stimmen würden, wäre ich schon um die 45-mal gestorben." Erwiderte Harry.  
„Das reicht noch nicht Harry." Fügte Hermine hinzu.  
„Zum Glück habe ich nicht Wahrsagen gewählt." Fiona goss sich noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft ein.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt 'Halloween'  
Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. ;)


End file.
